


【雀驼】不吵架

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat





	【雀驼】不吵架

“哥，换个位置。”  
朴佑镇指了指座位。熊吃零食的左手一顿，可能是长期被朴佑镇支配产生了本能反应，右手马上已经开始解安全带了。

朴佑镇聪明地卡在卡在空姐要求扣安全带的当口和熊换了位置。林煐岷看他坐了下来，起身就要走，被朴佑镇一把按回了座位。朴佑镇的手压在林煐岷的大腿上，挣扎的时候还能碰到内侧敏感的肌肤，林煐岷更生气了，正僵持不下的时候，空姐过来温柔的嘱咐不要乱动了赶紧系上安全带。林煐岷看着空姐真挚亲切的笑容，也不太好意思动弹了，讪笑着坐了下来。

朴佑镇自然的当着空姐的面侧过去帮林煐岷绑上了安全带，蹭过去的时候，气息若有若无的喷洒在林煐岷的脸上。回来的时候，朴佑镇的鼻尖擦过林煐岷的鼻尖，眼神暧昧，林煐岷皱着眉头回避着他的靠近。空姐一步步走远，林煐岷闭上眼睛靠着窗不再说话。

朴佑镇歪着头，小声在林煐岷颈间闻了闻，微微的牛奶味的体香让人着迷。  
"不想要胡萝卜和葡萄，那哥是想要别的吗？"  
林煐岷听到这种不要脸的话，愤怒的睁开了眼睛瞪着他，腮帮子气得鼓鼓的，厚厚的嘴唇现在也抿成一条缝，像一只小狗进入了防御姿态。  
"不要脸。"

上飞机的时候已经凌晨，空姐开始送餐了，这趟飞行吃完饭就会熄灯，朴佑镇思索着暂时安静了。吃完饭，飞机上大部分人都沉沉睡去，小部分人也都戴着耳机看视频。空姐分发的毛毯刚好不够了，正要去拿，朴佑镇笑着对她说不用了。帅哥的笑让空姐楞了神，害羞的红了脸走开。

"到处发情。"林煐岷又别别扭扭的吐出几个字，朴佑镇低低的笑了起来，拿毛毯横着盖住了他们俩的腿。  
"发不发情，你不是最清楚吗？"  
林煐岷今天一天都在因为昨天被东东撞破他们的厨房play而生气，朴佑镇不顾场合，当着东东的面操他实在让他觉得太委屈了，他都不明白朴佑镇是真的喜欢他，还是就想跟他上床。

朴佑镇知道自己做的有点过分了，但是林煐岷被调戏的反应实在太可爱啦，自己根本忍不住，就像现在，生气的样子也软嘟嘟的，小嘴撅的老高。闹别扭不听话，釜山男人的思维很简单，操到听话不就好了。林煐岷生气生着生着，没几分钟就困了，小脑袋瓜开始钓鱼，一栽一栽的，嘴巴还是张开的。头失去支撑，突然猛的一栽，磕在了舱壁，林煐岷皱起眉委屈巴巴的揉了揉脑袋，好像忘记了刚刚还在冷战，歪着脑袋过来求安慰。朴佑镇真的不知道应该拿他怎么办，轻轻揉着他的头就亲了上去。

还在睡梦中不太清醒的懵懵敏迷迷糊糊的回应着，朴佑镇情动地支起了小帐篷。手从毛毯里伸了过去，解开了安全带，又解开了林煐岷的皮带，金属的冰凉刺激到温热的肌肤，林煐岷一下清醒了，看到自己又和朴佑镇亲在了一起，暴躁地一把推开了他。力度没掌握好，砰的一声，引来了空姐，过道对面的熊也动了动翻了个身面向东东睡着。

"您好，需要什么服务吗？"  
"再要一个毯子。"空姐闻言回去找毛毯。朴佑镇的手不安分的又伸了过去，直接捉住了林煐岷的分身把玩，林煐岷一惊，但这次他不敢推却得太大力，怕把身后的经纪人们和过道旁的熊和东贤吵醒。身下的炽热被朴佑镇有技巧的揉搓，龟头溢出一些前列腺液打湿了内裤，林煐岷的手抓住了朴佑镇的手祈求着，虽然他也知道这并没有什么用。

空姐拿了毛毯，开心的朝两个帅哥走了过来，朴佑镇看了眼林煐岷，手上加快了动作。林煐岷很想发作，很想打人，但是他不能，只能偏过头，咬住嘴唇忍受着他作乱的手，恨自己为什么面对他就如此难以抵抗。身下的热浪一浪接一浪，空姐越走越近，林煐岷全身哆哆嗦嗦的绷了起来。 

"您的毯子。"朴佑镇代替他拿下送走了空姐。林煐岷没了声音，朴佑镇掐着他的下巴查看，一张肉肉的脸，写满了委屈和难过，无声的眼泪一滴一滴的落下，朴佑镇这才明白为什么眼泪会被称为珍贵的珍珠或者金豆豆，捧起林煐岷的脸吻掉了泪珠。林煐岷很压抑的哭，嗓子分外难受，低着头不去看朴佑镇。

知道他是真的难受了，朴佑镇严肃了起来。捧着他的脸面对自己，很认真的盯着他的眼睛说，"对不起。都是我的错。不哭了，你哭的我心都揪着疼。"  
"你的心还会痛吗？"林煐岷总算开了口。  
朴佑镇轻轻地抱住他，"会的，只会为林煐岷一个人痛。"  
"就会说。"林煐岷伸起拳头打了他后背一拳重重的一拳，健身还是有点效果，朴佑镇闷哼了一声。  
朴佑镇靠近他耳边，小声说，"还会做。"话音未落，林煐岷咬了他一口，不说话了。  
"真的知道错了。"声音听起来很诚恳，林煐岷将信将疑。"以后都先问你好不好。"  
林煐岷本来就没什么脾气，也不是真的生气，朴佑镇都低头认了两次错了，还保证了，就消了气。  
"那你，嗯…"林煐岷支支吾吾的。  
"什么？"  
林煐岷牵起朴佑镇的手，放在自己的挺立的肉棒前，小心翼翼的开口，"不善后吗？"  
朴佑镇觉得自己真的拿他没有办法，不要又耍脾气的是他，现在要的又是他。左手握着他高昂着头的肉棒上上下下套弄，右手在腰间抚摸着，嘴上撬开林煐岷的牙关，舌尖模仿抽插的动作和他的舌尖摩擦，林煐岷快乐像要飞起来了，完全忘了生气和不满，快感支配了大脑，呻吟声从喉咙泄了出来。朴佑镇打了他的肉棒一下，"小点声。"林煐岷被打的一哆嗦，眼神骂人。朴佑镇撸管的手有点酸，索性把头伸进了毯子里，撕开内裤就含住了肉棒。林煐岷被他大胆的行为吓到，手连忙捂住嘴，果然，朴佑镇的舌头像一条灵活的鱼在林煐岷的欲望上嬉戏，紧着嘴吞吐着肉棒，是手带来不了的湿滑感和满足感。这还是朴佑镇第一次给他口，每次他俩一做，他就像丧失了理智一样，被朴佑镇抛来抛去，无法思考，实在是被操的太爽了，他都来不及体会享不享受这个说法。

思绪都集中在下身，致命的快感让他有些缺氧，林煐岷仰着头张开口呼吸着新鲜空气，却眼看着一个空姐走了过来。偷情的感觉又来了，但角色却转换过来，林煐岷似乎理解了朴佑镇的疯狂。

是真的很刺激。

朴佑镇还在底下奋力的吞吐，吮吸些林煐岷湿润不堪的龟头，前列腺液源源不断的冒出来，打湿了他的脸，吞吐的水声滋滋的响。空姐越来越近，林煐岷越来越紧张，但他故意不去叫朴佑镇起身。空姐走过的那瞬间，朴佑镇突然听到了动静，但是已经晚了，林煐岷兴奋的射了出来，灭顶的快感让他头皮发麻，咬着毯子才没有叫出声来。朴佑镇在里面被他呛了一嗓子的精液，脸上都喷洒了一些，抽出脸来，精液斑驳的黏在他的脸上，好滑稽。林煐岷笑出了声。

"消气了吗？爽了吗？"朴佑镇拿出纸擦掉脸上的痕迹，精液的腥味残留在鼻尖。  
林煐岷理直气壮挺挺胸，"做错了事，伺候伺候人不行吗？"  
朴佑镇看他虚势的模样，宠溺的笑开了，露出了他的小虎牙，在黑暗中眼睛像星星一样亮。虚势没被戳穿，林煐岷也觉得好开心，扣住朴佑镇的脖子撒娇，摇着脑袋蹭了蹭鼻尖。

马上要下飞机了，灯也亮了。林煐岷又变成了企图克里斯马的队长，在机场接机的粉丝面前正常的不苟言笑，一边护着朴佑镇的腰。 

回到酒店，本来因为吵架林煐岷是跟熊住的，快到房间的时候，朴佑镇一把拉过林煐岷，把东贤推到熊那里。  
"今天煐岷哥跟我住。"  
小熊和东贤什么话也没说，十分习惯的进了隔壁房间。

一进门朴佑镇就把林煐岷压在了门上，行李随意的散落在地上。  
"还生气吗？"林煐岷摇摇头，静静地看着他，笑眯眯的。  
"五金尼。"林煐岷喊他名字的时候，嘴巴总是撅起来，特别可爱。  
"干嘛。"朴佑镇也跟着笑起来。  
"五金尼。"  
"干嘛啦。"  
林煐岷往上一跳，腿环住朴佑镇的腰，朴佑镇默契地接住了他，托住臀。  
"干我。"林煐岷声音嗡嗡的，模糊不清，但朴佑镇还是听清楚了。这次朴佑镇笑的人都往后仰了，热烈的吻落了下来。两个人边吻边脱，林煐岷给朴佑镇解皮带，脱下内裤的时候，欲龙跳了出来，两个人相视一笑。

林煐岷攀附着朴佑镇精壮的胸膛，手不由自主的抚摸着肌肉。朴佑镇把他压在床上，月光散落在他的脸上，在朴佑镇心里，像一颗钻石一样闪闪发亮。

"你自己来吧。"  
林煐岷今天心情很好，二话不说打开润滑液涂在手上。真的要在朴佑镇面前插自己的时候，他还是有点害羞，唯唯诺诺的不敢放。朴佑镇抓住他的手就戳了进去，林煐岷满足的哼了一声，闭上眼开始抽动，慢慢地又加了第二根，第三根。第三根的时候，嫩穴内开始分泌肠液，林煐岷旁若无人的嘤嘤呀呀的叫了起来。

今天林煐岷格外空虚和渴求。朴佑镇欣赏哥哥自渎，坚硬的铁棒竖的老高，他把桌前的椅背换了个方向侧对着桌前的镜子，把正在享受的林煐岷拉了过来，对着后穴插进了自己的肉棒。林煐岷满足的叫了出来，喘息着转过头，看到镜子里朴佑镇抽插着自己，和往常的害羞不同，他变得格外兴奋。朴佑镇边顶弄变拍打着林煐岷的臀肉，发出啪啪的响声，边拍他感觉林煐岷更敏感了，本来就比较紧致的嫩穴更用力的吮吸着他的肉棒。快感巨浪滔天，朴佑镇放慢了动作，调整了角度，这个角度朴佑镇能清晰的看到自己操干林煐岷的样子，林煐岷正好也能看到自己的后穴接纳着朴佑镇，被操的红肿了起来。

喘息声延绵不绝，林煐岷渐渐没有力气看镜子了。这个体位能插入到很深，最开始林煐岷还配合着幅度挪动迎合，结果朴佑镇越插越深，渐渐的插到了底，林煐岷被操出了生理的眼泪，呜呜的哭了起来，手挣扎着推他。

今天朴佑镇很温柔，看见林煐岷不是很舒服，抱着他放在床上换了个姿势。他把林煐岷的腿叠到他的脸附近，林煐岷的双腿夹着自己翘起的肉棒，穴肉迎着月光又清楚又朦胧的展现在他朴佑镇面前。

朴佑镇微微抬起林煐岷的屁股，推了上去，把他卷了起来，跪坐着继续进入。这个姿势他们从未尝试，林煐岷自己腿部的肌肉摩擦着自己的肉棒，身下的穴口被填的满满的，分外激动，刺激的浪叫起来，穴肉也跟着主人的兴奋而收缩着。朴佑镇边抽插边觉得林煐岷越来越会了，射意比以往来的更快，里面紧致的像天堂一样。

两个人喘息声越来越粗重，朴佑镇的汗顺着脸颊滴到林煐岷身上，林煐岷边喘边呻吟着，敲门声响了起来。

"煐岷哥，经纪人喊我们下去吃早饭啦。"大辉的声音传过来。  
两个人都处于崩溃的边缘，暂时没办法回答，快感蓄积到一定的程度，没办法停下，朴佑镇还在大力进出，林煐岷爽的听不到周围的声音。  
大辉又敲了几下没听到回应，就离开了。里面的运动到达了高潮，朴佑镇做起了最后的冲刺，快感淹没了林煐岷，哭喊着叫了起来，两个人一起到了高潮。

朴佑镇眼眶也泛着湿润，林煐岷看着他仿佛还是那个十六岁的少年，在籍籍无名的时代，他们一起走过，转眼间，就这么大了，也能独当一面，也能为他遮风挡雨了。但他的心一直从未改变，朴佑镇望着他许下的那恳切的愿望，还是由他来为他实现，只需要做个好梦，所有的林煐岷都会为朴佑镇做。

“我们以后都不吵架了，好不好？”


End file.
